Invisible Pasts
by ThePenguinOfLife
Summary: When Lucas's project doesn't work, he gets sent into the past. But Leslie Turner returns to the present. Find out how it really works. PLEASE ignore that they've graduated and the school was closed. CLIFFHANGER!
1. Chapter 1

"Josie!"

No answer.

"JOSIE!"

Complete silence filled the room.

"Josie! Oh, man! I'm not going to test the InvisoBlast without anyone - if it works, they'll miss it... but Josie, of all people!" Lucas sighed. He knew she wouldn't be around just when he needed her...

"Lucas..." Corrine couldn't finish her sentence, due to the large machine on Prof. Z's desk. "What is that?"

"It's... my InvisoBlast," said Lucas, half annoyed that he named it that, half worried that the others would laugh.

"Inviso WHAT?"

"InvisoBlast. It's supposed to hide the wormhole, so no one will notice it, but my gravity sensor will still pick it's waves up."

"Lucas, that's not a good idea. What if one of us just falls into the floor when someone comes in? What if someone falls in by mistake? And... and what if it doesn't work?"

"Don't worry," said Lucas, "I've gotten everything prepared. We could turn it into a science experiment - or make it seem like that. We can put some plastic covering over the area when we're gone. No one will fall in - not without us noticing. And I could take watch over the gravity sensor - we can put up some cameras and overnight, we'll look at what we recorded when the sensor goes off. And if it doesn't work -" Lucas's voice lowered -"We'll all get dicsinigrated."

Corrine looked worried, but Lucas just laughed. "Kidding. We'll just go back to our semi-normal, wormhole-seeing lives." At that, Corrine calmed down.

"Look, if it works grats. But my little cousin is coming - and you really don't want her in shock or to be scared. She has asthma, and --" Lucas was looking bored, with a 'I-know-it's-trouble' look on his face. "You seem to be on top of this, let's just get Josie and see what happens."

"So, where is Josie, anyway?"

"She's with Vaughn. Oh, stop, he's our friend too," she said, because Lucas looked annoyed at the sound of "with Vaughn". Just then, Marshall, Josie and Vaughn entered the science room, accompanied with Prof. Z.

"Hello, Lucas, Corrine, what did you want to show us?" asked Prof. Z.

"It's my InvisoBlast... it's supposed to cover up the wormhole's apperance."

"I see... well, let's test it out then."

Lucas pushed the trigger that started it up. He punched in a few numbers into a number pad attached, and took a deep breath. The floor tiles started moving - and then went back to normal.

"Any test subje-" Z stopped, seeing Lucas pull out a little animal attached to a key chain. Marshall looked horrifed, wich told them it was his. "Right..."

They put the little puppy on the concrete floor, and watched as it stayed in place. It was a sign that it didn't work - but where was Lucas?

Everyone called after him for five minutes, but nothing happened. The floor tiles rearanged again and something came out - but it definatly wasn't Lucas.

"Who - who are you?" Josie couldn't stop herself. The person she was looking at was a 6''4' girl that looked just as surprised as the science club.

"What am I doing here?" she asked, gasping.

"My guess is that when the wormhole opened, Lucas may have disapeared instead of the test subject... and she came out." Proffesor Z couldn't help but call the girl "she", but it seemed as though it greatly offended her.

"D-did you say w-wormhole?" asked the stranger. Z knew he had said too much.

"Please don't tell anyone, uhh, uhhhhhhh..." Marshall was stuck on names, as she hadn't told them hers. Nor where she came from.

"Leslie. Leslie Turner. Where am I? What year is it? And what is going on with your clothing? They are despicable... they look like they're from 2005!"

The others gasped. Josie had impersinated Leslie when they went back to 1879. "Well, they're from 2006 - this is Blake Holsey High, year 2006. And... how DID you get here? I thought... I thought only we can go back in time, since our time has the main wor-- I mean, uhhh, you're dreaming, yeah..." As Marshall tried to find a reasonable excuse, Josie put her own story in.

"I'm Josie P. Trent. I think you're my ancestor - since I did a pretty good job as you... but that's not the point. When you get back to your own time, stop the man named Andreis Avaneir from... from doing really anything after he comes."

"I have the answer. Every time you all go back in time, it doesn't make much of a difference in our time. But every time you go back, you create a hole in the space time continuom. In that hole, the wormhole will exist during any time period, in wich they have as much the ability to use the wormhole... just as well as we do."

It all started making sense - that's why the wormhole really exists in their time. Because of observers... because of their doings. They can go back in time because observers were constantly going from timeline to timeline, leaving a tear in the space time continuom wich they are in thus allowing them to travel in time as the observers. It all made sense now.

"Ok, so that's settled. So... where's Lucas?"

"I don't know," said Josie, "but I think it's time we find out. First, Leslie, you're coming back to your home... or home time... and then I'll find Lucas. Thanks to him and Z, we can opperate the three main routes of the wormhole and find him through the power of thought."

The others couldn't stop her. She went up to Leslie, grabbed her by the hand, and jumped into the floor. And just like that, they were in 1879. "Stay here," said Josie, and then fell through the floor without notice of anything. She'd gotten used to the coordinates of the wormhole and found the pattern in the times - it opened mainly from the times of the accident of Paradyne and in the times that Victor stole the Qui ball from Josie. It was easy to plan everything - but it was with a third time still unknown to them. But that didn't matter.

"Lucas!" Josie was shocked to see him right in front of her. "It's time to get home." He wouldn't move. He was looking at someone... he was looking at Avaneir.

needs completion


	2. Chapter 2

Josie blinked. Then again. She was looking at Avaneir, her father's ancestor, a man of evil. And he knew it just as well as she did: this wasn't going to go well at all. This was the man that almost ruined her life. He should be guilty.

"How long has it been? Two, three years?" Avaneir was trying to sound innocent, but he wasn't fooling Josie.

"A year. A year after you tried to close Blake Holsey High." Josie was angry. She was surprised to see him here, but half hoping she would - she wanted to defeat him, face to face, once and for all. To prove she would never work for him, to get rid of him.

And yet, here he was, ready for any challenges. Something wasn't right. He was staring at her, and she was looking at him... and he looked completely calm, as if he thought his daughter was no challange at all. Ready to fight back. But this time, she was prepared. For _anything_. Anything he would throw at her.

"A year's practice could go a long way, especially against your own father." Josie was completely unaware that Leslie and Lucas were sitting there, watching, mouths wide open as if wanting to say something to stop them (or in Lucas's case, to keep Josie in the lead), but no sound came out. So they just watched.

At last, a low sound came out of Leslie's voice but it was completely clear to all of them: _"Stop."_ Lucas sighed, almost sad. Josie looked at Leslie, Avaneir shortly joining her. "Don't fight any longer. I do not know what either of you have against each other, but I know that it won't help at all to fight. You two" - she pointed at Josie and Lucas - "Return to the time in wich you belong. I'll help you get there, just leave this man alone."

"How are you suposed to help us?"

"Just _go!_"

After five minutes in the science room, Leslie finally entered. "I will send you back to your own time, but just so you don't go around telling everyone -" She took out what looked like an old fashioned watch. In the last minute of that journey Josie remembered, it took only a second to realise that Leslie... was an Observer.

When she got back to her time, Josie had thousands of questions flowing through her head, thousands of possible explanations. _My ancestor was an observer? Maybe I'll be one too! What if we're not related? I really impersinated someone from the future!_ But there was no way to explain how someone from a hundred thirty or so years ago was from her future.

The next day, Josie and Lucas explained their encounter with Leslie and Avaneir to the rest of the science club. If Josie thought her own questions were hard to answer, it was a lot harder to answer the others'. But when they finally got through it all, something had happened.

A hooded figure of about 18 years old came near them. "Now that Josie and the others know about me, what should we do?" The hood was removed by Josie's clone. It was revealed to be Leslie.

"You will soon find out, as soon as your pre-training is complete."

"So what should we do... big sister?" asked Leslie, clearly speaking as if _Josie_ was her sister.

"Ask your real one, maybe she could tell you. I'm just her clone."


End file.
